The present invention relates to backrest pad of motor vehicle and more particularly to an improved backrest pad having cooling and sound producing arrangement.
A conventional car stereo system can play stereo music for rider and/or passenger(s) to enjoy while driving. Another conventional car stereo system further equips with various speakers within a car so as to bring a high quality entertainment to rider and/or passenger(s) while driving. However, such provision inevitably requires to relish the interior of car, i.e, redesigning. This is disadvantageous because the whole electric system of car has to configure again resulting in a mess of the electric system. This is not safe. Thus, improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hollow backrest pad for a seat of motor vehicle comprising a plurality of compartments, a plurality of alternate channels each being in communication with the adjacent compartments, an inlet port at one side of the backrest pad in communication with one of the channels, a motor in the channel adjacent the inlet port capable of pumping air into the channel, a hollow cylindrical member in the channel below the motor by a predetermined distance, a speaker within the cylindrical member, a signal cord extended from the cylindrical member to an external low-frequency which is in turn electrically coupled to a stereo system, an outlet port at the other side of the backrest pad in communication with another one of the channels, and a relief valve in the outlet port for releasing air so as to reduce an internal pressure of the backrest pad, wherein when the stereo system is activated, signals are transmitted to the speaker through the low-frequency and the signal cord for generating music and simultaneously cold air is introduced into the backrest pad from an air conditioning of the motor vehicle via the inlet port by the activated motor so as to generate a resonant effect by combining the music with the cold air.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.